


Wash Away My Sanity

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Beaches, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Male Slash, Rain, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer in Australia and it's raining. Fernando is not impressed. On a wet day at the beach, Mark thoroughly improves his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away My Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the Hilary Duff song 'Come Clean.'

 

 

“So this is Australian summer.”

Fernando sounded doubtful and mocking. Mark's mouth twisted into a smile. It was very humid and the sun had been shining when they'd headed out to the beach. However, after only half an hour, the clouds had encroached, bringing very heavy rain with them. The beach had completely cleared. Mark had found shelter for himself and Fernando under the roof lip of a now-abandoned ice cream shack.

Fernando was still wearing his sunnies. In the rain. He looked more than a little ridiculous. Mark ran a hand fondly through Fernando's hair. Fernando nuzzled into the touch, but he still looked fed-up. The rain always did that to him, despite how well he drove in the wet. He was a creature of sun and heat. He'd looked forward to finding both in Australia. Mark had looked forward to seeing him glisten under the sun's rays. Ah well, there was always tomorrow.

“Least it's not cold,” Mark pointed out.

“<em>Si</em>.” Fernando shook his head sharply, sending out a sudden spray of raindrops. “I prefer not wet too.”

Mark rolled his eyes. Fernando complained, it was what Fernando did. But he also stayed close to Mark and didn't announce that he was going to find his own way home. Instead he fitted himself against Mark's side. They were the only two left on the beach and it was a beautiful sight. The sand had been pounded to golden sugar and the rain on the rolling waves looked spectacular. Even in a storm during the height of summer, it was home. Mark wrapped a wet arm around Fernando.

“It's beautiful out there,” Mark reminded him.

Fernando made a disbelieving noise and Mark squeezed his hip in reprimand. Fernando immediately went silent. Good. Mark glanced at the sky. The rain wasn't showing any sign of letting up. Fernando rubbed his cheek against Mark's sodden shirt. Mark didn't stop him. He watched, apparently-lazily, for what Fernando would do next.

Slipping off his sunglasses, the Spaniard raised his eyes. “May I, _por favor?_ ”

Mark palmed Fernando's cheek for a fond moment. Then he took a step back, his fingers lingering against the Spaniard's lips. That mouth was a sin and Mark loved to enjoy it. He intended to do so very thoroughly.

“Keep quiet and strip off.”

They were in a public place, but nobody else was about in the downpour and they were mostly shielded thanks to the shack. Fernando eagerly peeled off his soaked shirt and shorts. Mark told him to stay still with a flick of his hand and drank in the sight before him. Fernando's skin was glistening, damp with rain and sweat. He was a fucking gorgeous sight. He was unreal, like something from legend that had emerged out of the sea. Mark smiled a little and gestured for Fernando to come closer.

“On your knees.”

Fernando gracefully dropped to the sand and raised his eyes to seek permission, which Mark granted. So Fernando freed Mark's cock and kept his gaze fixed upwards as he swallowed Mark down. Mark let out a hum of pleasure and pressed his hands against Fernando's scalp. He knew how much Fernando enjoyed this. It wasn't exactly a secret. The simple fact was that Fernando enjoyed a cock in his mouth and he especially enjoyed Mark's.

Mark's hips jerked forward and Fernando's eyes rolled back in his head. He was noisy in every aspect of life, yet he was straining to keep silent now because Mark had told him to. Mark drove his hips forward and began a punishing rhythm into the perfect wet heat. God, he could do this for hours. And Fernando would like that. The Ferrari driver held onto Mark's hips and just took the hard pace of the Australian's cock. He looked hungry. Mark tightened his grip and felt the suction around his cock increase just a little bit. Beautiful.

Fernando began using his tongue, his pupils dilating with pleasure. Mark let out a thoroughly pleased groan. He stroked his fingers down Fernando's cheek, petting him and praising him without words. There were few things that felt this perfect and the wild weather and scenery only heightened the sensation. Fernando too was high on waves of pleasure, his adoring expression fixed on Mark. It was a beautiful thing to see. Mark smiled and drove his hips forward even harder. Fernando held on tight. He didn't complain. He didn't make any noise at all.

Mark ran a hand through Fernando's wet hair and tugged just a little. “Come.”

At the command, Fernando sagged and fragmented sounds of tortured pleasure escaped his full mouth. He kept the pressure up around Mark's cock though, even as his eyes fluttered shut from pure bliss. Mark raked his fingers against Fernando's scalp. He was so very close to the edge himself.

The rain was still falling.

“Let me hear you.”

Fernando immediately moaned. It wasn't for wanton effect. Mark could tell when he was being played. Fernando had tried that at the beginning of their relationship and had been soundly punished for it. Now Fernando only let out those needy moans when he couldn't help himself, when Mark asked for them. And Mark loved to hear them. The vibrations that Fernando was sending through his cock made heat coil tightly inside of Mark and in a rush he pulled out, just in time to come all over Fernando's face. Fernando kept his mouth open and licked his lips, his obvious enjoyment of the moment making Mark growl. He hauled Fernando to his feet and rubbed his fingers, then his tongue, through the mess, before capturing Fernando's lips in a series of long drawn-out kisses. The taste was beyond perfect.

Eventually, Mark broke the kiss. He tucked his cock back into his shorts and grinned at his blissed-out partner.

“See? Australia’s not so bad.”

Fernando cracked a smile. “Is not bad right now.”

Mark laughed and tugged him close for another kiss, loving the slippery-wet feel of Fernando's skin and his eager needy nearness. Fernando naked was a beautiful sight and was even better appreciated tacitly. Fernando groaned into Mark's mouth and Mark pulled his hair a little. He pressed a final kiss to Fernando's beautiful lips. God, he could get lost there.

“Shorts on.”

Fernando complied, frowning at the rain and at the sand stuck to his legs. “Australia is messy.”

Mark grinned out at the sheets of rain still falling, at the weather-cracked sky, and the tumultuous sea. Then he looked back at Fernando, stripped to the waist and wearing a disgruntled expression that matched the weather. He grasped Fernando's hand and headed out from the safety of the shelter.

“Nature provides, mate.”

Fernando yelled his objections but Mark laughed up into the rain. It was only a short walk home, where a huge bathroom awaited them. He started running, the rain washing over them both. Summer in Australia - it really couldn't be beat.

_-the end_


End file.
